Problem: Steve built a square hamster pen that has a perimeter of $240$ centimeters. What is the length of one side of Steve's hamster pen?
Answer: Perimeter is the distance around a closed figure. We can find the perimeter of a shape by adding all the side lengths. The perimeter of the square is $240}\text{ cm}$. $\text{Perimeter}= 240\text{ cm}\,$ $\,$ $\,$ $\begin{aligned} P} &= {s} + {s} + {s} + {s}\\\\ 240} &= {s} + {s} + {s} + {s}\\\\ 240} &= 4 \times s \end{aligned}$ What number can we multiply by $4$ to get $240}$ ? We can divide to find the side length. $240}\div4= {\text{s}}$ One side of the hamster pen is ${60}$ centimeters.